The present invention relates to a feeding device for guiding pieces of lumber fed thereto to the one or the other of two longitudinal conveyors, each of which preferably being connected to a barking station.
To make it possible to provide the processing, such as barking, in a lumber processing plant without decreasing the speed of the lumber feeding conveyor of the plant, for example two conveyors can be used to receive the pieces of lumber from the lumber feeding conveyor and to convey the pieces of lumber to a barking device each. However, there is a risk that the operation in one of the barking devices takes more time than expected, whereby the conveyor to that barking device will be blocked when the next piece of lumber arrives, so that an operation disturbance may arise.